nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TinyCastleGuy/Happy Birthday, Insert Wiki Name Here
Welcome to another edition of User blog:TinyCastleGuy 2.0! This week is a very special week... NITROME WIKI'S 4TH ANNIVERSARY!!! Yes, it happened on September 18th four years ago. I remember when I first came to the wiki the only people were NOBODY, RSK, and GenuisGuy... Good times... I uploaded images for Twin Shot 2 and Tiny Castle, and played Rush 'cause it was released at that time! Well enjoy and read... OR ELSE! The Week Weekend Played Nitrome Must Die, and FINALLY got to chat with users such as RSK, Takeshi, and AC4E! I play the NMD menu/boss music while I do math homework. Hee hee hee. The next day I nyaned... figure out what that means :)... and it was ALSO Kirby's 20th anniversary! Yay Kirby! Monday REplayed Puzzle Farter, got reminded of Ponycorns, and had a badish day. At least it ended with doughnuts :3 Tuesday Double Edged ???? Wednesday MochiCoins is discontinued! Nitrome is trying to figure out another way to use the shop... good luck to them! Thursday Tryed to play Hot Air Jr without a mouse... WA WAAA! (Failure) Also I want to beta test the upcoming ladder game. Gotta email that Nitrome guy... Friday At school I read more of A Series of Unfortunate Events 5: The Austere Academy. Also I got the cute girl to notice me more... Plus also my grandma came! Yayz! I Luv U Pixels This week's Pixel Love is a silly one... Puzzle Farter! It reminds me of the fart/snot/poo sound that Nitrome adds to some games. You are a nerdy fish with a body, and you use that body to fart up and awaaaay! Then get to the goal. This is another Pixel Love I played BEFORE Nitrome announced it. Yes, i've played it before. That's what I just said. :/ But the game isn't as easy as one two fart. You need to avoid spikes, spike fish on stilts, birds with jumpsuits, cats in pots, spiky urchins, and sticky-outy toungey froggies. Play it if you want to have fun. And if you want to have gas. http://www.nitrome.com/games/pixellove/puzzlefarter/ And Now Upcoming Double Edged ???? Yes, four Spartans... now I need to make a TCG Spartan... COMING SOON TO A BATTLEFIELD NEAR YOU! http://www.nitrome.com/videos/?NqmI9xC5FDE Weekly Popular Game This game is very unique... Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure! (It doesn't have to be THAT popular to be a weekly popular game) This game was made by a little girl and her dad! She was the artist and voice of Sissy, and he was the programmer and the voice of all the others! This game is EXTREMELY cute. Try to collect all the Ponycorns while dealing with thingys, turtles, dinosaurs, and evil lemons! AND THAT STINGS! Just play it man. PS. Do you like socks? PS. responce: Not really. PS. responce responce: Okay! http://ponycorns.com/ Sunday Movie Night My family does a movie every Sunday. This week's movie is called Groundhog Day! It is about a boring day... that replays itself the next! And the next, and the next, and the next! Find out what happens next! And next, and next, and next! But that could never ACTUALLY happen, right? The next day... My family does a movie every Sunday. This week's movie is called Groundhog Day! It is about a boring day... that replays itself the next! And the next, and the next, and the next! Find out what happens next! And next, and next, and next! But that could never ACTUALLY happen, right? The next day... Other News *Have you ever watched Mister Rodger's Neighborhood? When you were a kid? Well modern television is making a spin-off children's series of that... called Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood! This show includes characters from the original show that lived in the neighborhood of make-beilive... but this time they aren't puppets, they're animated. I like the idea, but it's really for children... for me it's too weird. I mean ANIMALS and PEOPLE going to school TOGETHER? Oh well... gotta take the trolly there... Goodbye Hey, happy anniversary. Check out the new backround, it has all the Wikians. Now I gotta get to bed... HAI! BONSAI! (peace) TCG out! Category:Blog posts